All Boy High School RP Fanfiction
by Sekai Love Stages
Summary: I wrote in an RP on pocketwriters with a group of others, i got bored and i wrote this fanfiction from it. Tomohaeu and Len spend a whole day together, whether he wanted to or not, Len had some new ideas up his sleeve for their sex life, even if they had only started going out, then again, he was a pervert. WARNING! Contains Lemon, lots of gay themes, S&M included.


I wrote in an RP on pocketwriters, called All Boy High School RP and this fanfiction is based around two of those characters, one of which i wrote as, so i reccommend if you're going to read this then i would read that first, however you can read this as a stand alone.

However, WARNING!

This contains lemon and S&M themes, this is purely fictional and

Tomoharu and Len i believe is very graphic so please beware, if you do not like these types if things then shoo.

Tomo-Chan pov

I woke up in a warm embrace, large hands wrapped around me, one on my waist, one wrapped around my back.

The eyes of the man who's embrace i'm in look sharp and fierce, ready to pounce at any moment.

My own eyes staring right back, just as fiercely.

I gently close my eyes and whisper "good morning".

He says nothing in return, his eyes still staring at me, concentrating on my expression, embedding it into his mind.

Slowly i feel the hand on my back reach lower down until it reaches near the place that was used a lot last night.

I feel goosebumps tracing the lines of where his fingers just touched, gently making my skin feel more sensitive.

His index and middle fingers reach my hole and he strokes it gently, then rubs his finger against it.

"L-len... W-wait... I-i'm not... It's-s th-thr- agh!

I can feel my front half becoming more solid against his leg, i can tell he can feel it, i can also tell that i'll be getting punished soon.

At the same time i felt my hole twitch and rub against his finger. He then roughly thrusts his finger inside and searches around.

"Len! *pant pant*" i reach out and grab his chest.

His other hand reached up and gently caressed my neck and cheek.

I nudge against his hand and lean on it, temporarily forgetting about the finger currently stuck in my ass.

Len abruptly moves his hand and grabs my chin, at the same time removing his fingers.

"Ah~"

I twists my neck to the side, pushing my body to follow into the same position.

He pushes me down onto my front with my ass in the air and just thrusts himself inside of me.

"Ah! L-len! Th-that hurts!"

"Clearly it can't hurt that much, i mean look here."

His hand, the one with the fingers that just recently exited my ass, reached around to the front of my body, grabbing my penis by the middle, his finger covering my urethra.

"Ugh~" i grunt. It definitely has some bad sides to 'dating' a pervert.

He leans over my back and starts subtly biting and sucking on my neck, creating a fresh red mark surrounded by teeth marks.

"Perfect" i hear Len whispering to himself, unsure if it happened or not as i was in a daze.

Len thrusts violently into my already aching hips until we come together in an amazing 3-in-the-morning orgasm.

He pulls out and stands up walking over to his wardrobe, seemingly to retrieve something without saying a word.

Well great...

He wasn't wearing a condom so...

Ah shit~

Still trying to catch my breath I try and lower my ass a bit so its not in the air. As soon as i move it i get a strange feeling feeling from inside and i startle when i see Len who was now standing next to the bed.

"Don't even think about moving"

In his arms seemed ti have been carrying a bag, looking to be filled with something.

I say nothing and hide my face into his pillows.

My mind wanders and i forget about what Len might be doing with the contents of the bag.

'Ah~ his pillows smell like him...'

I get a startle when something cold and foreign attempts to enter into my asshole.

I attempt to hold back my voice, squeezing my hole and my fists tighter.

"Hey~

Not so tight..." Len said whilst caressing my body gently.

"Wh-what di- a-are you doing- ah!~"

The object inside started moving and moved deeper inside.

"Just a little fun~..."

"Ugh.

What kind of fun is this!"

"Just a little game" his voice seemed fixated on something. I don't mean to 'toot-my-own-horn' but i think he was looking at me.

This thing was pretty wide, and judging by what i can feel, pretty long too, i can also tell that this thing wasn't even halfway in, but it was still feeling pretty deep.

"Tomo-Chan~" Len slyly says and i stay still, gripping the pillows tighter as the sound of his voice makes me feel twice as more aroused.

I feel a large hand wrap around my waist and grip itself tightly, then pulling me round till i'm up sitting on his lap.

I wrap my arms strongly around his neck and shoulders holding myself up, my head dug into his chest.

"Hey~" Len said gently whilst taking his hand and placing it under my chin, lifting it up till i was looking up into his eyes.

"Huu..." I look back into his eyes, attempting not to show really how excited i was just by him looking at me.

He roughly pushed me back onto the bed, moving the object making me cry out and grabbing a new object from the bag he was carrying earlier.

He pulled out what looked to be a black piece of leather, he grabbed it from both sides and pushed it over my eyes, and so essentially blindfolding me.

"So that's what you wanted to play"

I hope he didn't notice the slight twitches i got when he put the blindfold on and realised just what it was that he was doing.

"Heh...

Someone looks like they want to play...

You know... I heard that when once sense is weakened, your other senses go up extravagant amounts...

I wonder just how sensitive you'll be...

When you don't know where the next touch'll be, or what it might be thats touching you, or when it may touch you... "

At this point my breathing was so heavy you probably could have heard me anywhere in the house.

Because i couldn't see, everything he just said was exactly right, i won't know any of these things, and he'll take much advantage of that fact.

He roughly pulled the object out of my ass and i heard a few clicking sounds.

"I'm just gonna make this a bit smaller for now but we'll see for later." Len said, i'm sure he's been grinning the whole time.

He gently caressed down my back to my hole and held my ass up in the air, roughly but gently thrusting the object into my ass all the way.

"Ah!~" *pant, pant*

The pain from a new area inside me opening up grew but it felt twice as great in pleasure.

I heard Len moving backwards and ruffling, taking a new object out of the bag. The item made a clinking sound and i could hear him inch closer.

I felt cold leather touch the base of my penis and it just added to the pleasure. A buckle was pulled really tight and locked, so that absolutely no drops of cum could exit my body.

"This can be your chastity belt."

"Ah!~ L-len... Please...

:

:

M-more..."

"Gladly. " instantly i felt the object in my ass grow and stretch longer.

"Ugh!" I attempted to close my legs together but they were pulled open wider by Len.

He started speaking and i could feel his hot breath on my neck, the sensation adding largely to the pleasure, i'm sure Len was adding another hickey to his collection on my neck.

"You know *lick* i never would have *kiss* taken you to be this much of an 'M'. *suck suck*"

"Y-yeah... Well..." Now i'm sure i was blushing all the way up to my ears.

But what can i say?

This side of me i'd been dumped for several times, but i'd always taken Len for a sort of 'S' guy. Maybe thats one of the reasons i fell for him.

"Hey" he said nonchalantly, seeming to be sitting perfectly comfortable with a good view.

"Come over to me"

"Wh-where a-are you. Ngh!" A switch had been turned and the thing in my ass started vibrating forcefully. My body was trembling so hard that i almost couldn't take it.

"This thing also electrically shocks too so i would watch what you do and say"

" o-okay..." I say struggling but trying hard to move and sit up so that i could move.

"Let me help" i heard len say, just after i felt cold metal form around my wrists. Handcuffs. Len grabbed the small amount of chain connecting the two handcuffs and dragged my body to the edge of the bed.

"Can you stand." Len asked.

"Y-yeah..." I replied, unsure of myself but far too scared to say no.

When i moved my legs to sit i ended up pushing the vibrator deeper into myself, my legs hanging off the edge, unsure of how far from the ground i was.

"Hah, hah, huh..."

I was sweating loads from this but not wanting to stop.

"Come on" Len said, becoming less patient. "Bit quicker or you know what'll happen."

"Ah, yes, sorry." I stretched my trembling leg down to the ground and touched the warm carpet floor. Reaching my other leg down and balancing i stood up, "too long" Len stated and i felt a large shock inside my body.

"Ah!~"

My legs collapsed from under me and i fell down.

"Fine" Len said, sitting down into a chair. "Crawl over"

"Wh-what?" I asked still panting from the shock.

"I d-don't know where you are..."

"I'll direct you" i nod, my head drooping.

I push myself up with my handcuffed hands at my front and sit up.

Once i eventually get up i hear Lens first order and follow, making it over to him eventually.

I reach my hands up and place them onto his leg.

I hear more clinking and the feeling of a cold metal chain reach and lock around my neck.

Then a leather strap attached to the back.

I was on a leash.

"There..

Now suck me." Len demanded, his voice sharp.

"C-could you remove the blindfold. P-please.. I want to see it"

"Hmm...

Fine, i'll remove the blindfold, however you are not allowed to use your hands and i will turn up the strength of the vibrator.

"Mgh." I agreed, nodding my head.

The blindfold was removed and i found us to be sitting in a corner of Len's bedroom, him in a chair me on the floor.

"You should know the rules, no biting, no hands. Thats all. Now go."

I nod again and reach my mouth forwards, unzipping his leather trousers.

I guess he must have put them on at some point.

His penis sits unmoved in his trousers, hard, huge, much better than i remember.

I lick the thing and then kiss its head, then take it's head into my mouth, gradually getting deeper, down to the hilt. When i get to the hilt the strength of the vibrator goes up in pressure and i accidentally gently bite down.

"Ouch! Bitch." I get shocked twice as strong as last time, this time refusing to bite, just sucking stronger.

I stretch my tongue out and around, flicking it against the urethra and bobbing my head up and down.

Nothing seemed to be improving though...

"L-len...

:

:

P-please.

More."

Len looked to have grinned harshly and grabbed my leash and dragged me around.

He walked over to the bed and grabbed the bag of what i now guess to be s&m equipment, then took me through his house and into his basement.

Now this place looks like fun.

His basement was proper full-on S&M dungeon.

Chains and bars and straps all against the wall.

"Oh wow..." I said, anticipating the near future. Len dragged me over to one corner that seemed to be fully stocked with equipment, a few pieces missing. I'm guessing that's what was in the bag.

Whips, vibrators, gloves, candles, nipple and penis rings, mouth thingies, chastity belts.

Len placed the bag on the table in the corner and dragged me to near the centre of the room. He un-cuffed my hands, only to re-cuff them to a bar hanging to the roof, and then my feet in the same way.

Len walked back over to the corner and grabbed a whip then returned standing in front of me. He violently flung the whip and hit me spot on.

"Agh!~"

He walks closer to me and, even with me tied up off the ground he's taller than me, with the whip in his hand, uses the leather tassels to caress my chest, paying special attention to my nipples.

Len moves around to the back and whips me there as well, then proceeds to caress the whipped spot, this time with his hands, then down to my ass. Len roughly removes half of the vibrator, still vibrating and leaves it there for a second. He then pushes it back in slightly, before removing it completely.

"Oh! No! No! Wait, put it back in! It's gonna come out!" I flail, panicking, remembering that it'll all flow out soon if theres nothing to stop it.

I can feel the large amount of semen inside of me, exiting my body, the white fluid gently running out of my ass and down my leg, landing in a puddle on the floor.

"Heh" Len laughs sadistically, eyeing up the ass thats presented in front of him with his semen dripping out of it.

Len bends down and licks around my hole.

"Ah!~ no!~" i can feel that my hole is gapping wide open.

"Wow..." Len said "i can see all the way inside."

"Ah~!" I cry out and flail madly.

"Hmm... Maybe its about time my Tomo-Chan got a piercing..

I wonder where should we go first..

Nipple..?

Penis..?

Balls..?

I know!"

Len walked over to a small cupboard and got out a mobile and dialled a number, putting it on speaker within the room so that he can deal with me at the same time, also warning me for what i'm about to get.

"Hello?" The man on the phone answered

"Hey." Len said casually whilst grabbing a new vibrator from the wall of equipment. "I know it's really early, well kinda late but, i was wondering if you could come over, i've got my little friend here and i'd like to give him a piercing of some sort." Len had now walked back over to me and was pushing this new one inside, it was a funny shape and was longer and thicker than the one before.

"Ngh!" I try and hold back my voice, not wanting my voice to be heard by everyone on the other side of the phone.

"Hey. Let your voice out more.." Len said whilst sucking and biting all over my body.

"This guy only lets people do it if he's interested so keep it loud"

"Well i dunno really..." The man on the phone said "hmm, maybe.. Let me hear it first.

"You heard the man Tomo-Chan." Len shocked me again, the strength of this one being much stronger than the one before.

"A-ah! Ah!~ *pant pant* " my voice sounded loudly.

Len then turned the strength up of the vibrations again and i couldn't concentrate anymore. My eyes popped wide and i cried out again.

"Naah! Ah! Aaagh.." The stimuli caused the cries to last longer.

"Well this one certainly sounds like a cutie, where'd you pick this one up?"

"I'll tell you later if you come do this for me."

"Hmm well i suppose."

"Okay, this guy should be fine with the pain, i've shocked him three times as well an he seemed to enjoy it, i mean he's still enjoying this, he has got a belt on though so he hasn't cum for a while, i think its actually been over an hour. Anyway he's pretty masochistic so the pain should be fine."

"Okay, i'll be over soon then. bye."

"Well looks like you're getting a piercing."

Len whipped me the whole time it took for his friend to get to his house. When he eventually did show up, he looked at me then the equipment, then at Len.

"Oh can i please have a go! I haven't done this in ages!"

"Go ahead." Len said, looking at me, fascinated.

"Yay!"

His friend was around the same height as him, so really tall, he ran over to me jumpingly with a whip in his hand and a collar of some sort.

He removed the chain i had before and replaced it with a leather collar and tied it tightly so much so that i could only breathe and not talk.

"I wouldn't worry Tomo. He used to be No.1 'S' at the top sm club in town. You're in good hands."

Boy did it look fun.

He lifted back his arm and flung the whip towards me, creating an amazing burning sensation on my chest. He stepped closer and gently dragged his hand up the inside of my leg, making me yearn for more.

"Mmfgh~" i hum at the amazing sensations given to me by this man.

"So." He says. "What'd you like to do first?"


End file.
